The present invention generally relates to a tilting device for the carriages of a package distribution conveyor, and more particularly, to a locking apparatus for such a tilting device.
A locking apparatus of this general type is known from German Patent (DE-PS) 30 50 102, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This apparatus is used to maintain each tray of a package distribution conveyor in a horizontal rest position until it is deflected into a tilted position. This apparatus requires a relatively large drive plate which has arresting projections that cooperate with a central stop in the form of a notch and secure the drive plate in its rest position until it is disengaged. In practice it has further been found that such a distribution conveyor requires an additional braking device.
From German Patent Publication (DE-A) 36 02 861 there is also known a locking arrangement for a package distribution conveyor which generally corresponds to the previously known distribution conveyor. This apparatus is detailed in that printed publication with reference to FIGS. 3 and 4 in column 9, line 50 through column 10, line 22. There, only diagrammatically represented locking means are disclosed, which lock the tray against a bearing member to prevent rotation. Further details concerning the locking means cannot be ascertained from this printed publication.